B
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 51. Synopsis Black confronts the Team Plasma sage, Zinzolin, about where White was taken and where the Gym Leaders are. Zinzolin, however, maliciously smiles, and triggers an enormous disaster: Team Plasma's castle rises from the ground, surrounding the Pokémon League. Hordes of Team Plasma troops surround the Pokémon League, leaving Black hopeless to confront N and Ghetsis. Chapter Plot ﻿Everyone watches in disbelief that Black has unsealed Reshiram. Reshiram breaks the glass ceiling, and descends to the battlefield. Zinzolin praises Black, for his determination moved Reshiram to awaken itself from the Light Stone. Black recognizes Zinzolin, and states the man will pay for toying with Cheren's emotions. Zinzolin, however, congratulates Black, for he is the finalist of the Pokémon League. However, he finds it a shame that there is no audience to witness his victory. Drayden's assistant warns Black that Iris and Drayden evacuated everyone to safety. Black thanks her, and now he has no reason not to hold back: holding Zinzolin, Black tries to extort the info from Zinzolin where the Gym Leaders are, and where has the Hood Man taken White to. In a darkness, Brycen, holding onto the ice chain, tries t ocontact White by the Xtransciver. However, he does not receive any reply, and wonders what happened to her after finding the Hood Man and Grey. Without further ado, Brycen focuses his attention to this overwhelming darkness: his Beartic dug a hole, after he sensed a rumble below the Pokémon League, which is an artificial area. Suddenly, a bright light nearly blinds him, and five feagures appear, who comment Brycen has come to investigate. They comment that they thought Gym Leaders to be useless, but now they see there's some courage, at least in Brycen as an exception. Brycen knows this is Team Plasma, and has Cryogonal fire the ice chain. However, Cryogonal stops, as it has nearly hit Hawes, Lenora's husband. Behind him, Ghetsis appears, who welcomes Brycen to their castle, and to "make himself comfortable". Black intimidates Zinzolin, and finds out the Gym Leaders are in Team Plasma's castle. He demands to know where it is, to which Zinzolin promises to take him there himself. Zinzolin presses a remote control, to which Black believes Zinzolin has called in the backup. Zinzolin confirms this, and a intense earthquake occurs. A fissure appears in the ground, which crackles, while Drayden and Druddigon observe this atrocity. The entire buildings of the stadium disappear, for a huge castle appears out of the ground, shocking Drayden. Black gasps, while Zinzolin calls this N's Castle. Staircases are emitted out the building, connecting to the stadium. One goes to crush a boy, whom Drayden saves. Drayden calls Iris, who tells everyone is safetly evacuated around the central pedestal. Suddenly, Iris gasps, and Drayden sees that hordes of Team Plasma grunts surround them. Elsewhere, N opens his eyes, commenting it is just like his father predicted: the stage has been set. He asks Anthea and Concordia is it enough, who confirm this. Without further ado, N goes to board onto Zekrom, reminding that its opposite, Reshiram, has been awakened. Suddenly, Reshiram reacts, and utters a roar. Black is confused to its behavior, while Zinzolin describes that his king is near. Black mutters "N", and this is confirmed by Ghetsis, who comes to Black, along with the rest of the Seven Sages, as well as N himself, who is on Zekrom atop of the castle. Ghetsis' Hydreigon drops Hawes, who greets Black. He mutters that Brycen went to save them, but he starts blaming himself of that mistake. Ghetsis comments by dethroning the champion, and supressing the Pokémon League, Team Plasma has shown their philosophy to Unova region. However, he mutters their ideals are not enough, as he declares that the Gym Leaders, whom trainers fight to earn the badge, must be shown how worthless they are. Thus, Ghetsis points to the castle, where all the Gym Leaders are crucified. Reshiram flies off to Zekrom, and the two sides glare at each other. Elsewhere, the Elite Four gather to do something about Team Plasma. Caitlin states Team Plasma has go ne too far this time, while Shauntal is anxious to write about her battle in her newest novel. Marshal turns to Grimsley, who asks of Shauntal to lend him her Golurk. They go atop of the castle, but soon encounter the Hood Man. The Hood Man points out he wsa eager to see the power of the Elite Four's Pokémon. Thus, he sends out Landorus, Tornadus and Thundurus, the Legendary Weather Trio. Grimsley goes away to confront the Hood Man, leaving the rest to deal with these Legendary Pokémon. The Hood Man knows these Pokémon are just trapped in their incarnate formes, and this battle will be the perfect opportunity to find out how to return them to their Therian Formes. Ghetsis confronts Black, asking whether will he go to save the Gym Leaders, or fight their king. He has Hydreigon attack Black's Pokémon, exclaiming that Black has no options left. He remarks that Black did do something by awakening the Dragon of Truth from the Light Stone, but there is nothing else left to do: Drayden and Iris are busy protecting the spectators, Alder is nowhere to be seen and the Elite Four are battling the Hood Man. Ghetsis declares there is nobody left to stop Team Plasma. Suddenly, a voice asks him who is he to decide that. The trainers state they don't have many skills, and neither are they the Champions, Elite Four or Gym Leaders. Still, they exclaim they have dreams, and love for their Pokémon. The Team Plasma Sages are alerted, and encounter the people Black has encountered: Janitor Geoffrey, Baker Chris, Patrat Showgirl Shoko, Riches Trish, Doctor Logan, Baker Chris, Biker Jeremy and Hiker Andy. The seven of them declare they will be the ones to save the Gym Leaders. Debuts Pokémon *Chandelure (Shauntal's) *Colress' Klinklang Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 51 chapters